Finally
by the amaya
Summary: [chapter TEN up] Ron overhears a conversation between Ginny and Hermione that will change his life, and Hermione's, forever.
1. Chapter One :: The Beginning

I do not own J.K's wonderful characters , just the plot.  
  
This is my first fanfiction, so sorry if it seems unexperienced!  
  
---  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Whatcha writing there, Hermione?"  
  
The preppy brunette gave a squeak of surprise and threw her arms on top of the open red notebook she was scribbling in. Her head jerked to the right, and out of the corner of her eye she saw a a tall, redheaded teen bent over the bed she was laying on, looking at her back. "Ron! I'm...uh, writing... Charms extra credit work! Yes! Professor Flitwick wants me to write how to execute a memory charm." lied Hermione, her voice higher than usual. She quickly shut the notebook, flipped over to face the carrot-top and held the book tightly against her chest.   
  
Ron raised his right eyebrow. "Charms, eh?" he looked at the bright notebook. "Flitwick only accepts seperate parchment." he pointed towards her chest. "That's a notebook, which is not seperate, I reckon." Ron smiled at how clever he sounded.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth, but no words came out. 'How am I going to get out of this one..?' she thought.  
  
"RON! Get out!" a female voice shrieked. Hermione looked beyond Ron. A redheaded sixth year was standing in the doorway. She ran over to Ron and smacked him in the back of his head. "You can't be in the Girl's dormitory, it's against the rules! Go back to your own!"  
  
"Blimey, Ginny!" Ron started to rub the back of his head. "You hit like a bloody wrestler!"  
  
"You deserved it!" Ginny yelled. "Don't make me write to Mum and tell her you snuck in here! Imagine what SHE would do if she knew you were a peeping tom!"  
  
Ron's eyes widened, and he became pale. "Peeping tom? I just came to see what Hermione was up to!"  
  
"That's not what it looked like to me! Hermione's lying on her bed, looking absolutely terrified, and you're bent over her, a tad too close in my opinion! Shall I go on?"  
  
"Forget it Ginny, I'm out of here." Ron walked to the staircase. "See you Hermione," his eyes narrowed. "Ginny." Seconds later, he vanished down the stairway.  
  
Hermione sighed in relief. "Thank you so much, Ginny! I'm in your debt forever!"  
  
"No problem, he knows he's not supposed to be in here, the git." Ginny noticed how tightly Hermione was holding the red notebook. Her knuckles were white. Ginny pointed to it. "What's in there?"  
  
Hermione's brain was swimming with thoughts. 'Should I tell her? Do I lie? What will happen? I bet I look incredibly stupid right now.'  
  
"Hermione?" the redheaded girl questioned worriedly.  
  
"Can you keep a secret? I need to tell someone. Not Ron or Harry, I need to tell a girl."  
  
"Sure, Nee." Ginny sat at the end of Hermione's bed, by her feet. "What's up?"  
  
"This is my - diary, if you will. At first, it was to keep all my thoughts in, but lately, it's been focused on something." Hermione sighed. "It's been...I can't stop..."  
  
"It's been what? You can't stop what? You're not making sense, Hermione."  
  
The wavy haired seventh year sighed again. "It's been focused on Ron."  
  
"Ron? Our Ron?" Ginny pulled a strand of her red hair and pointed at it. "This Ron?"  
  
Hermione nodded.   
  
"So, you're starting to fancy him them?"  
  
"Worse then that, I started to fancy him in my fourth year. Now, with the seventh year ending soon," Hermione's voice got quieter. "I'm afraid I'll never see him again."  
  
"Oh, Hermione! You're smarter than that! You know we'll all keep in touch!" Ginny cheerfully stated. Hermione shook her head.  
  
"You don't understand, Ginny! Ever since I was born, my mother wanted a better life for me. She's been saving money for me to start a life after Hogwarts, and it's not in England. She's sending me to America. There's another magical school there, where you learn Healing, and that's where she's sending me. She's already bought me a small house near the school too. I have no choice but to go." Hermione set the notebook on her bed and started caressing it with two fingers.  
  
"Hermione.." Ginny said quietly with a hint of panic.  
  
"And now Hogwarts is ending in three months, and I'll never see any of you again!" A tear came out of Hermione's left eye.  
  
"Don't cry Nee, we'll find some way to work through this. Like, what about owls?"  
  
"There's no possible way! Owls can't travel as far as another country, they'd die!" Hermione was now fully crying. "Bottom line is, you guys will all be here in England, and I'll be in America, all by myself!"  
  
All of a sudden, both of the girls heard descending footsteps down the staircase.  
  
"Who's there?!" Ginny shouted, but they were already gone.  
  
"Who do you think heard that?" Hermione whispered loudly, still crying. "I don't want anyone to know this, not yet!" Her heart skipped a beat. "What if they heard about Ron?!"  
  
A worried look appeared on Ginny's face.  
  
---   
  
Ron walked into the boy's dormitory rubbing his head. He was feeling happy, sad, and confused all at once. Harry was the only one in the room, and he was doing Potions homework. "Hey mate," he called, then saw Ron rubbing his head. "What happened?"  
  
Ron told him the whole story about him being in the girl's dormitory.  
  
"Peeping tom?" Harry laughed.  
  
"And then," Ron continued his story. "I walked back up the stairs to see if Ginny was gone. She wasn't, but her and Hermione were talking. So I hid behind the wall to listen."  
  
"You sneak! What were they talking about?" Harry had forgotten all about Potions now.  
  
"Well, the first thing I heard," Ron planted a huge smile on his face. "Ginny was going 'Ron? This Ron? So you're starting to fancy him then?' and then Hermione says, 'I started to fancy him in my fourth year.'!" Ron was now beaming happily.  
  
"Way to go, Ron! That's all the conformation you need! She fancies you, you fancy her, It's a perfect match!"  
  
Ron bit his bottom lip. "You think I should ask her out?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
Ron smiled enormously, but then his smile disappeared as quickly as it came.  
  
"What's wrong?" Harry said worriedly.  
  
"I didn't finish the story." Ron paused. "After Hogwarts ends, Hermione's moving to America. To become a Healer. Her mum's arranged it."  
  
Harry's eyes closed. "No way." He said quietly. "Owl's can't fly to seperate countries."  
  
"I know. And it costs too much to fly there ourselves, and we've already made after-school plans here in England."  
  
Harry nodded, then looked out the window. "It looks late. I think I'm going to sleep."  
  
"Have a good one, mate." Ron said quietly.  
  
About an hour later, all the Gryffindors were in their beds, only one wasn't sleeping. Ron. His mind was being attacked with various thoughts.  
  
'I've fancied her since the day I met her.'  
  
'It's more than a crush.'  
  
'She can't go to America.'  
  
'Will I ever see her post Hogwarts?'  
  
'She fancies me.'  
  
'My dreams are starting to come true.'  
  
'My dreams are starting to crumble.'  
  
'I love her.'  
  
Ron gasped at the last thought. He had just now realized it.   
  
After seven years of friendship, he, Ron Weasly, age seventeen, had loved Hermione Granger.  
  
--  
  
So, what do you think? That was chapter one! Please Review it, I would greatly appereciate it! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll start the next chapter! I already have the plot in my head, I just need to type it up. =)  
  
amaya 


	2. Chapter Two :: The Noticeboard

I do not own J.K's wonderful characters , just the plot.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, Luna Lovegood and Katie. I don't see them on the page, but I got them in my email =D  
  
---  
  
About an hour later, all the Gryffindors were in their beds, only one wasn't sleeping. Ron. His mind was being attacked with various thoughts.  
  
'I've fancied her since the day I met her.'  
  
'It's more than a crush.'  
  
'She can't go to America.'  
  
'Will I ever see her post Hogwarts?'  
  
'She fancies me.'  
  
'My dreams are starting to come true.'  
  
'My dreams are starting to crumble.'  
  
'I love her.'  
  
Ron gasped at the last thought. He had just now realized it.   
  
After seven years of friendship, he, Ron Weasly, age seventeen, had loved Hermione Granger.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The next morning came sooner than expected.  
  
"Thank goodness it's Saturday." Ron said aloud to himself. He had a lot on his mind obviously, so he couldn't bear with studies today.  
  
After he got dressed in his robes, he strolled down the staircase to the Gryffindor common room. About ten older students were near the noticeboard, chattering excitedly, while younger students moved away, groaning. Ron decided to investigate. When he got to the noticeboard, he was greeted by a bright blue parchment that stated:  
  
ATTENTION SEVENTH YEARS  
  
The First Annual Ending Ball will be held on May 1st,  
  
Approximately thirty days before your last day at   
  
Hogwarts. Every seventh year is to attend, to be accompanied   
  
with a date is optional. Dress is formal. All houses will attend,  
  
but only the seventh years students. Everyone will get their chance   
  
to have a ball when they are in their seventh year.  
  
-The Hogwarts Staff  
  
Ron's heart started to flutter like a butterfly. An Ending Ball! What an excellent chance to ask Hermione out, and to tell her his strong feelings. Feeling confident, Ron started down the Grand Staircase. He walked into the Entrance Hall, where his heart sank.  
  
Hermione was holding flowers, and had just given Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
---  
  
Okay, I know, that's not exactly Ron/Hermione! ::dodges bricks being thrown:: but don't worry, i got lots of ideas for this story.  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short, the next one will be longer!  
  
amaya 


	3. Chapter Three :: Rage

I do not own J.K's wonderful characters , just the plot.  
  
Wow! LOTS of reviews! ::smiles happily:: Thank you...  
  
cassgrl087  
  
Hermignonne  
  
milky way bar  
  
Wandering-Storyteller   
  
mila  
  
muykiay  
  
Julie  
  
  
  
These reviews drive me to write more, so thank you very much! =)  
  
---  
  
Hermione was holding flowers, and had just given Harry a kiss on the cheek.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ron was shaking his head in denial. 'No, this isn't happening. No, no no..' He thought. The redheaded boy couldn't take it anymore. He ran back to the Grand Staircase. Up and up he ran, as fast as he could. He stopped at the third floor. It had finally sank in. Harry betrayed him. Harry gave Hermione flowers. Hermione liked Harry better. Ron was filled with rage. Harry knew what Hermione meant to him. Revenge against Harry, revenge..  
  
"Oh, hello Ron!" a familar voice said cheerfully. Ron broke out of his trance and saw Cho Chang walking towards him. "How are you?"  
  
"Just peachy." Ron lied, trying to sound as normal as possible.  
  
"Well, that's nice. See you, Ron." Cho started to walk off. Ron paused.  
  
"Wait, Cho!" She turned around and stopped. "Yeah?"  
  
As much as it pained Ron to say this, it gave him a sick pleasure as well. "Want to go to the Ending Ball with me?"  
  
Cho tilted her head slightly, as she was puzzled. She then smiled. "Sure, Ron, I'll go to the Ending Ball with you. You're a nice guy."  
  
"Great!" Ron said trying to sound genuine. "See you the First of May then!"   
  
Cho smiled, then walked away.  
  
Ron was now satisfied with himself. He had gotten the girl Harry could never have. That'll give him a lesson in girl-stealing. He started up the staircase when Katie Bell, the new Gryffindor Captain stopped him. "Don't forget, Ron! There's a Quidditch Match against Hufflepuff Monday. That's two days, don't you know. Keep practicing!" She walked off. Ron had forgotten about this. Now he had Quidditch to worry about on top of everything else. Ron finally made it to the common room. He sat on the best couch and watched a handful of first years play Truth or Dare, a very strange muggle game. One of the girls had snapped their wand in two when Harry sat down beside Ron. "Hey mate, I didn't see you at breakfast today. What's up?"  
  
Ron felt a sense of rage again. "I lost my appetite when I saw you and Hermione in a liplock." he said coldly.  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Liplock?"  
  
"Yes, a liplock! You gave her flowers, you git! Then she kissed you!" Ron could feel his eyes welling up. The first years playing the game had stopped to watch Ron and Harry. "We had just talked the night before about how I was going to ask her out! My chance had finally come! How could you? I thought we were best mates!"  
  
"We are! I gave her those flowers to cheer her up!" Harry said honestly.  
  
"Oh yeah, you really cheered her up, cheered her up enough for her to jam her bloody tongue down your throat!"  
  
"She gave me a peck on the cheek, Ron. Grow up!"  
  
Ron was now so enraged, he could've been confused with Malfoy. "Oh, I've grown up. In fact, CHO noticed I have. She's going with me to the Ending Ball!"  
  
Harry became silent. He paused, then spoke quietly. "That's low, Ron." He paused again, as in denial of what Ron had just said. "How could you? You know I don't have feelings for Hermione, we're just friends. I gave her flowers because she looked upset. It's YOU she fancies, not me." He narrowed his eyes. "It's our last couple months at Hogwarts, and you're ruining it. For me, for Hermione, and yourself." He stood up from the couch, and started towards the Grand Staircase. He stopped, turned around, and spoke in a near whisper. "Cho doesn't need to be your pawn, either." He walked out of the common room.  
  
Everyone was silent. The first years were staring at Ron disgustedly. One whispered to another, "And he's a PREFECT..."  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ron shouted at them. They went back to their game. Ron was once again alone with his thoughts-only he was angry at himself now.  
  
About thirty minutes later someone else entered the common room.  
  
"Hi, Ron." A female voice said behind him.  
  
---  
  
(you can probably guess the who the girl is) =D  
  
Ok, is that better? =) I like stories with twists and cliffies, so expect lots of those. ::hehe:: I thought the Cho thing would be a good idea in this case. I've got millions of ideas for this story, so the more you review, the quicker they get typed! =) I try to type at least one chapter a day, okay? (I made a rhyme =P) Bye for now! =)  
  
amaya 


	4. Chapter Four :: Wizard's Chess

I don't own JK's characters, just the plot.  
  
Thanks for reviewing the_guy and Midnight Shadow!  
  
Thanks LuLuDucky for adding me to their favorite authors list! ::smiles happily:: =)  
  
If you do not see chapters on the chapter list that I say I have added, do this to read them.  
  
Go to Chapter Two. Look at the URL of Chapter Two. At the end it should say chapter=2. Pick the chapter you want to see. If it is added, it will show up. =) (example: to see chapter three, put chapter=3) The reason I'm telling you this is because chapter three wasn't showing up before, so i'm telling you for future references.  
  
---  
  
About thirty minutes later someone else entered the common room.  
  
"Hi, Ron." A female voice said behind him.  
  
---  
  
'Okay, Hermione. Don't make a fool out of yourself. Casual conversation will lead up to it. Don't seem obvious.' Hermione thought to herself as she entered the Gryffindor common room. She had just greeted the bright haired teen on the couch.  
  
Ron turned around. Hermione! He had mixed emotions again. Happy to see her, yet sad, because he wasn't going to the Ending Ball with her. "Hey." He said calmly.  
  
A couple seconds passed with nothing happening except the first years playing the muggle game. It was obviously an awkward time.  
  
"So..." Hermione broke the silence. "Care for a game of Wizard's Chess? I love the little crowns the King and Queen wear."  
  
Ron was surprised by this. Hermione was never really fond of Wizard's Chess, especially after their first year. "Sure!" Ron answered cheerfully. He thought her "little crown" comment was adorable, as well.  
  
So, they started playing. Hermione was obviously losing after the first couple turns, Ron had already taken half her pieces. He decided to go easy on her to drag the game out.  
  
"So..." Hermione said as one of her pawns was murdered by a knight. "You have a Quidditch match on Monday, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I'm sure you'll win, you've gotten a lot better since your Fifth Year."  
  
"Thanks." Ron was surprised at how nice Hermione was being.  
  
'Perfect. Now's the time. Ask!' Hermione thought as her rook just crushed one of Ron's bishops. "So, didja hear about the Ending Ball?"  
  
Ron's heart sank again. "Yeah." He said quietly.  
  
'JUST DO IT!' Hermione yelled at herself in thought. "Are...are you going with anyone?"  
  
Ron moistened his lips, they were becoming very dry with guilt. "Yeah." he repeated painfully.  
  
Hermione could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 'Don't cry, you idiot!' She yelled at herself again. She fought hard to keep the tears from flowing. She cleared her throat. "Who?" She stuttered, trying not to sound upset.  
  
Ron's lips became dry again. "Cho." He said in practically a whisper.  
  
'I can't believe it.' Hermione shook her head. 'He never fancied me, it was always Cho Chang...' Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. 'Tell him it's wonderful, sound happy for him!' Hermione shook her head again, as if responding to herself. "That's..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. "That's where I left it!" Hermione announced. "I- I left a textbook in the Great Hall," Her voice was now cracking. She couldn't let her see him like this. "I have to get it. E-Excuse me."   
  
Ron watched as Hermione left the common room. She was always a horrible liar, so it was obvious there wasn't any textbook in the Great Hall. Harry was right. 'I have ruined everything.' Ron thought. He sat in silence for a moment or two, then picked up his King piece and her Queen piece, looking at their crowns. He stared at the pieces for a good five minutes, as if waiting for them to give a him solution to all of his problems. He then stuck the pieces in a pocket in his robes.  
  
-  
  
"And THEN..." Hermione bawled, having to take short sniffles to breathe. "He asked that... that... emotional wreck Cho Chang to the Ending Ball!"   
  
"I say you kill him." A ghost-like voice said. "I wouldn't mind having company, you know."  
  
"Myrtle!" Hermione yelled disgustingly. "I may be upset with him, but I don't want to end his LIFE!"  
  
"Whatever you say..." Moaning Myrtle said dreamily.  
  
The main door opened up in the Girl's bathroom. "What's all the racket in here?" A familar voice shouted.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione shreiked cheerfully.  
  
"Hermione? What's wrong with you?" Ginny asked as she saw Hermione's tear stained face.  
  
Hermione told Ginny the whole story, and Moaning Myrtle added lots of death comments in-between.  
  
"Cho Chang?" Ginny stated disgustingly. "He's never fancied her before, that's odd."  
  
"Well he obviously does now!" Hermione cried, still having bloodshot eyes and tears streaming down them. "And to top it off, I have no one to go to the Ending Ball with!"  
  
"Well..." Ginny said quietly. "That can be solved."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Um..." Ginny was obviously ashamed of this. "You can ask Draco Malfoy.."  
  
"Malfoy? Why on earth would I ask him?"  
  
"He's accepting as many dates as possible. He wants to be 'the guy in Hogwart's History to have to most dates at once.' He said that, you know." Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll only do THAT when I'm extremely desperate."  
  
"Expect Hermione to be on Malfoy's arm in an hour then, Miss Ginny." Myrtle said cooly.  
  
-  
  
Ron was lying on his bed, staring at the popcorned ceiling, when Harry walked in. "Hi!" Ron said anxiously. He felt horrible about their little encounter.  
  
Harry simply grunted, and opened his trunk.  
  
"Listen, mate, I'm really sorry. You were right. I guess I just saw the wrong thing at the wrong time, and assumed way too much." Ron smiled. "I know you would never do that to me."  
  
Harry looked up at Ron, as if considering forgiving Ron.  
  
"I wouldn't be much of a best mate if I didn't forgive you." Harry said happily.  
  
Ron got up out of his bed, and he and Harry joined each other in a one armed embrace.  
  
"So, now what are you going to do now that you're stuck with Cho?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron's happiness had left him again.  
  
---  
  
Okay! Dah dah dah dummm! Chapter Four done! Please review more, reviews are fun to read! =) Remember, the more reviews, the quicker the next chapter gets on here! =)  
  
Thanks again!  
  
amaya 


	5. Chapter Five :: Ginny's Words

I don't own JK's characters, just the plot.  
  
::faints:: I wake up bright and early today, expecting to have nothing new happen, I check my email, and my inbox is filled with reviews! I'm ecstatic, I'm so glad you guys are reading this and really enjoying it! I must thank you all! not telling, muykiay, Roxane, Hermionne, cassgrl087, ronsgurl1313, Luna Lovegood, iLoVeDrAcO15, Julie, mila, the guy, and Wandering-Storyteller!  
  
Also, a special thanks to Luna Lovegood and Roxane, I had no idea Cho and Katie Bell were above them! Cho plays a pretty big part in this story though, so she didn't graduate. =P Same with Katie Bell. Sorry! I really should read the books a bit more in depth. Those two will probably be the only un-realistic thing in this story. Ok? =) I know, I'm horrible. Sorry again!  
  
One more thing, I love hearing from my readers, If you want, you can email me [amaya@the-lair.com] or AIM me [amaya yelled], I love hearing opinions, good or bad!  
  
I'll shut up now, and get to the story!  
  
---  
  
"So, now what are you going to do now that you're stuck with Cho?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron's happiness had left him again.  
  
---  
  
"I don't have much of a choice." a dissapointed Ron said. "I can't just break up with her..."  
  
"She 'just broke up' with me.." Harry mumbled.  
  
"...Not only would that be hurtful to the poor girl, but people will start to talk, you know?"  
  
Harry seemed puzzled. "No, I don't." He said truthfully.  
  
"You know, everyone will say 'Did you hear he broke it off with Cho and went for that Granger? I don't think he really likes her, practically everyone likes Cho!' All because Hermione doesn't have the same reputation as her." Ron ruffled his hair irritably.  
  
"Good point." Harry said while trying to fix a scratch in his glasses. "Reparo!" Harry announced incorrectly. Another pair of glasses appeared on his head. "But, the answer is obvious. You have to get Cho to break it off with YOU."  
  
"And how do you reckon I do that?"  
  
"Reparo!" Harry shouted again, incorrectly. A third pair of glasses appeared in his free hand. "Make her think you're interested in another girl."  
  
"I AM interested in another girl!" Ron was obviously frustrated.  
  
"Well, that's easier then. Make it very obvious you fancy Hermione." said Harry, who was now confused on how he got three pairs of glasses, all complete with a scratch.  
  
"But then, I'll have the same problem with people, you know, saying rubbish. I don't want Hermione to get the wrong idea."  
  
"But if Cho ends it, it'll look like she changed her mind, not you." Harry was now blowing on the original pair of glasses, as if the scratch would just fly away if he blew hard enough.  
  
"Good point, but then when I ask Hermione, it'll look like she was second choice."  
  
"Reparo!" Harry shouted for the last time, and the scratch disappeared on the original pair of glasses. "Well mate, I gave you my opinion. I don't know what else to say." He put the glasses on.   
  
"Thanks." Ron said sadly.  
  
"Well, I'm going to turn in. It's been a long day." Harry looked out the window. "G'night!" Harry took off his glasses and held up the other two pair. "If you see anyone that needs glasses, bring 'em to me."  
  
Ron nodded, and went into the common room. The first years were still playing Truth or Dare. "Dad would find them most interesting..." He mumbled as he crawled through the portrait hole. Ron started down the Grand Staircase, heading to the Great Hall hoping to find leftover scraps from dinner. He hadn't eaten all day. After about five minutes of walking, he heard a familar voice behind him.  
  
"Hiii Ron!!" Ron stopped walking. It was Cho. She ran onto the left step beside him. "So, how do you want me to style my hair for the Ending Ball?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
Ron saw this as a perfect opportunity. "Like Hermione's hair." He said calmly.  
  
"Granger?" Cho said in a disgusted tone. Ron noticed her pupils go to the left. "Granger!" She said out of breath. She grabbed his shoulders, and swung him onto the step in front of her. Ron was still processing everything that happened, when Cho put her hand on the back of his head and pulled him toward her. Ron finally processed it. Cho was kissing him! She finally broke free of the kiss after a few seconds. Ron was expecting for Cho to look at him afterwards, but she was looking beyond him, with a satisfied smile on her face. Ron turned around.  
  
There stood Hermione, her cheeks shiny from tears that had just dried, looking horrified.  
  
Ron started to talk, to try and explain himself, but he didn't get the chance. Hermione had already run away.  
  
-  
  
"Hermione! What on earth..?" Ginny just walked into the Girl's Dormitory. Hermione was on the floor, leaning against her trunk, petting Crookshanks, and crying her eyes out.  
  
"Why are you crying again?" Ginny sat beside her.  
  
Hermione was having trouble breathing again. "I - was - walking - down - the - Grand - Staircase..." Hermione paused. "I - saw - Ron."  
  
"And..?" Ginny was confused about why that would make Hermione cry.  
  
"He - He... was - kissing... - Cho..."  
  
Ginny was obviously surprised by this. "I'm sorry, Hermione." She took out a napkin from her pocket, and wiped the wetness on Hermione's face away.  
  
"I - think - I'm - desperate - enough - for - Draco." Hermione said in a worthless tone.  
  
Ginny put an 'oops' expression on her face. "I heard him today, he only wants pureblood dates. Sorry..."  
  
Hermione burst. "Is this nightmare ever going to end?!" She shouted. "Not even good enough for DRACO?" She buried her face in her hands. Her voice become quiet. "No more..."  
  
Ginny took Hermione's left hand. "Don't worry, Hermione! Everything will work out, I know it!"  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Hermione snapped.  
  
"Trust me." Ginny said cheerfully. She tightened the grip on Hermione's hand, and looked straight into her eyes. "These outbursts arn't helping. You have to be stronger than this, Hermione! You're crying way too much! Take a deep breath, and promise me. Crying too much is for the weak. Sometimes it's good to cry, but not every hour of the day! Nothing works out that way. You've got to learn to take things better. Promise me you'll try to, and as long as you don't break that promise, everything will work out. Trust me!"  
  
Hermione was amazed. Ginny, younger than her, was about ten years more mature. Here she was crying her eyes out, because of a little bump in the road, and Ginny was giving her lessons on life. "I promise." Hermione said. That was about all she could say, as she was still in awe of this girl.  
  
"I think you need to sleep." Ginny let go of Hermione's hand. "It will help." She gave the napkin to Hermione. "Get rid of those tears. For good." Ginny smiled, and left the dormitory.  
  
-  
  
The next day went by very fast. Ron barely spoke to Hermione, just a "Hi" and a "Bye" every so often. Cho was not getting the hints Ron was giving. Harry and Ginny had decided to go to the Ending Ball together. Hermione still didn't have a date. She hadn't cried, either. She was hurting, but she learning to take it better. Monday had snuck up on everyone, and first thing in the morning was the Quidditch Match - Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff.  
  
-   
  
Hermione and Harry sat together in the front row to watch. The match hadn't even started yet, and half the Gryffindor's were singing the good version of "Weasley is our King". Five minutes later, the match started, and Gryffindor already made one goal. Seconds after, Harry became very pale.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?!" Hermione shouted over the loud crowd.  
  
"Look by Ron's head!" Harry shouted back.  
  
There was a large bludger circling Ron's skull.  
  
"I don't think he notices!" Harry shouted.  
  
"What on earth is that guy doing?" The announcer shouted. "One of the Gryffindor beaters, I can't make out which one, is heading straight for Weasley!"  
  
The unnamed beater took a swing at the bludger circling Ron's head, in attempt to help Ron. The bludger flew away, and Ron was hit square in the skull. The entire audience gasped. Ron's limp body fell off his broom.  
  
---  
  
I think I made that a cliffie. Sorry! Also very sorry about the Cho/Katie Bell thing! =( Wow, this chapter took me all morning to type! Don't forget to review/email/AIM! ::hehe::  
  
amaya 


	6. Author's Note

::Author's Note::  
  
I am going on vacation for the weekend and may not have access to a computer. If I do, I promise I will try to write a chapter up quickly! I'll try to get a chapter up today (Friday) and Everything will be back to normal on Tuesday, because I have to unpack on Monday.  
  
Please don't stop reading my story though! I'll make it up to you, don't worry. =D  
  
Thanks for reviewing Julie, Alana, muykiay, starchild, Wandering-Storyteller, Alayna, beckie13, and cassgrl087!!  
  
amaya 


	7. Chapter Six :: Fight

I do not own J.K's characters, just the plot of this story.  
  
---  
  
The unnamed beater took a swing at the bludger circling Ron's head, in attempt to help Ron. The bludger flew away, and Ron was hit square in the skull. The entire audience gasped. Ron's limp body fell off his broom.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Hermione screamed as her pupils followed the redheaded boy falling, lower and lower he became, until hitting the peach sand with a thud. Her voice was the only one heard, as everyone watched in awe, speechless. Madam Hooch blew the whistle in order to call a 'time out'. The entire Gryffindor team flew downwards, Ginny leading them. The Hufflepuffs stayed airborne, watched worriedly. Hermione got up out of her seat, and ran down to the field. Harry closely followed.  
  
About a minute after, the two finally got down to the field, and made their way through the Gryffindor Team. 'Ron...he can't be...please be okay...' Hermione thought. The two finally made it to the middle. Hermione was once again horrified at what she saw.  
  
There, trying to wake Ron up, was Cho Chang, hovering over him, with his wrist in her hand. "He's still got a pulse!" She gasped happily. Madam Hooch ordered two Gryffindor team members to get the school Nurse.  
  
Hermione was now looking at Ron's head. There was a trickle of blood coming out of his ear. She wanted to go over, push that kniving Cho away, and dry his blood with her robes. Hermione was absolutely disgusted as how Cho wasn't doing anything about his bleeding. She controlled herself though. 'Take things better, now.' She thought. She turned to Harry. He was very pale, and staring at Ron in relief. 'He's probably happy he didn't see another Cedric Diggory experience.' Hermione thought sadly. Her thoughts were interrupted by Ginny storming through.  
  
"Move it, Cho!" Ginny yelled hatefully. She was living out Hermione's fantasy. Ginny pushed Cho, and she landed a few inches away. Cho shrieked, got up quickly, and pushed Ginny back. Ginny smacked Cho on her right cheek, and Cho punched Ginny in the left arm.  
  
Ginny pulled her right arm back, and made her hand into a fist. She then sped it forward towards Cho's face. "Ginny, Cho, stop!! Please focus on the real problem, not your personal differences!" Madam Hooch shouted, grabbing Ginny's right arm. Ginny's fist stopped.   
  
"Sorry, Madam Hooch. You're right." She said cooly. "This matter is about Ron, not some ugly, emotionally challenged, rude, catty, boy-stealing freak!!" Ginny shouted. Madam Hooch scolded Ginny, but halfway through the scolding, Cho kicked Ginny in the knee. "Cho!!" Madam Hooch shouted. "Ginny!" She exchanged angry glances at each of them. "If either of you go into one more violent act, you will be suspended from your Quidditch teams!"   
  
Ginny looked at Ron sadly. She then looked at Harry. She could tell in his eyes, he was pleading for her to stop. Ginny then remembered the fight Harry and Malfoy had gotten in, which had resulted in Harry ban from Quidditch.  
  
Everyone around Ron quietly waited for about thirty seconds, when Hermione stepped forward and kneeled beside him. She looked up at Madam Hooch. "Please forgive me, I can't bear to watch this any longer." She looked back at Ron, bunched her robe's sleeve in her palm, and dabbed near his ear. Her dark robes were soaking in the blood that had streamed down the side of his head.   
  
"Get away from him, you mudblood!" Cho shouted. She lunged forward, but Madam Hooch used her free hand to stop her. Madam Hooch became enraged. "There will be no more name calling from you, Chang! Detention!" She was searching her mind for anything else. "..And suspension from any Quidditch activities for a month!"   
  
Cho gave Hermione one of the foulest looks ever, but Hermione was completely calm.  
  
Hermione didn't even realize Cho was shouting at her, or that she had just gotten suspended from Quidditch. All she could think about was helping control Ron's bleeding ear, until the two Gryffindors came back with the nurse.  
  
--  
  
"Hey.." Harry said as he walked into the Hospital Wing, Hermione was sitting at Ron's bedside. "Are you ever going to leave this place? You've been here for practically two hours!"  
  
Hermione smiled. "Just until he wakes up. But I don't want him to know I'm here."  
  
"Why not?" Harry questioned, while taking his gloves off. "It's freezing outside and hot in here..." he mumbled.  
  
"It's not really appropriate." Hermione said insecurely, with a blank expression.  
  
Harry pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. "So, uh, what did the nurse say?"  
  
"She said he'll be fine." Hermione smiled again. "Talking anytime, back up and around in a couple days. Luckily, William missed a very important part of his skull."  
  
Harry became puzzled. "William?"  
  
"William's a first year. He was the new beater. It was his first game, poor lad. He came in here and apologized endlessly for about fifteen minutes." Hermione giggled. "Then he ran off, yelling something about how he'll spend all of his money on Chocolate Frogs for Ron." Hermione paused. "By the why, how'd Quidditch go afterwords?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Hufflepuff won, 210 to 10." Harry chuckled. "It's a bit hard when nobody's guarding the rings."  
  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, just staring at Ron. Hermione broke the silence. "How are you taking Ginny to the Ending Ball? She's a sixth year." She pointed at an advertisement for the Ending Ball, hung on the wall opposite of them. "It clearly says seventh years only."  
  
Harry chuckled. "It wasn't easy. We practically had to beg Dumbledore, he finally caved in though, after I went on about how many times I've saved this place."  
  
Hermione laughed softly. "He should make you King for what you've done for this place..." Hermione was interrupted by a grunt by Ron. "He looks like he's waking." Hermione whispered. "I better go." She waved at Harry and left the room.  
  
---  
  
Have fun with that chapter! Hehe, and keep reviewing! They're always fun to read!  
  
Thanks Hermione for reviewing, and mentioning I didn't explain how Ginny was going to the Ball with Harry. I could've sworn I did, well, I meant to. Hehe. So I fit it in this chapter. Thanks! A peeping tom is someone who spys on people, when sometimes they don't want to be watched. It's mostly related to when some guys spy on girls in their rooms, etc. It's a common name in America [at least in my area] , and I've heard a few Britains mention the word.  
  
Until next time....  
  
amaya 


	8. Chapter Seven :: Hospital Wing

What a wonderful thing to come home to! Lots of reviews! Thank you, Julie, Hermione, myra, muykiay, Alana, RpF, Hermione_fan, Wandering-Storyteller, Goddess Of Gryffindor, vampirequeen02, iluvhp2noend, cassgrl087, katshadow89, someone, and tje-82871! Thank you all very much!  
  
And to Hermione: I live in the southeast area, in Georgia.  
  
I won't keep you waiting any longer!  
  
---  
  
Hermione was interrupted by a grunt by Ron. "He looks like he's waking." Hermione whispered. "I better go." She waved at Harry and left the room.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ron opened his eyes partially, and moved his pupils from left to right. He saw a figure shutting the door. Unphased, he looked at Harry, who had an incredibly goofy grin on his face. Ron smiled. "You look pathetic..." He mumbled.  
  
Harry laughed. "At least you still have your sense of humor!"  
  
Ron rubbed his head. "Bloody hell, I feel like I've been hit by a truck." Ron winced as he passed one area of his head. "I feel even worse than when we got attacked by that tree..."  
  
Harry became serious. "Do you know what happened?"  
  
Ron's eyes rolled back, as is searching for an answer in his head. "I think..." His eyes rolled forward again. "The last thing I remember was-we had just scored ten points against Hufflepuff..." He coughed again. "That's it."  
  
Harry sighed. "One of the Gryffindor beaters hit you in the head, William. He was trying to get rid of a bludger that was circling you."  
  
"So, it was an accident?" Ron said hopefully. Harry nodded. "Well, that's better than someone actually trying to kill me."  
  
The door burst open, and someone came running in.  
  
"Ron!!" Ginny shrieked cheerfully as she threw her arms around his neck. "You're ok!"  
  
"It'll take more than that to get rid of me." Ron winked.  
  
"Oh! This reminds me!" Harry exclaimed. "Ginny almost got suspended from Quidditch." He stated matter-of-factly. Ginny giggled nervously.  
  
"I just can't stand that Cho character!" Ginny's voice became cold. "I have no idea why you fancy her, Ron. She's an absolute git!"  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ron questioned. He was curious about Ginny's newfound hatred.  
  
Ginny told the entire story, about her fight with Cho, and Hermione's actions.  
  
"She called Hermione a mudblood? After she was helping my bleeding?" Ron said disgustedly. Ginny nodded. Ron slightly shook his head in disbelief. "Thats horrible." He mumbled quietly. Ron's face then became puzzled. "Where is Hermione, anyway?"  
  
"I stopped and talked to her about five minutes before I came here. She said she visited you, before Harry came."  
  
Ron could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "Really?" Ginny nodded. Ron paused and thought, remembering the figure that was shutting the door.   
  
"Ok, everyone!" A large, yet feminine voice said. "Time to leave little Ronnie alone." It was the Nurse. "He needs his sleep, the healing charm I put on him requires his to have lots of rest." She waved her arms in a shooing fashion. "Come now, say your goodbyes."  
  
Ginny once again threw her arms around Ron's neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Get better, now!" She said cheerfully.  
  
"I hope you're not expecting me to do that." Harry said, referring to Ginny's hug and kiss. He chuckled. "Sleep a lot, mate. You need it." Harry smiled and gave Ron a letter. "It's from Fred and George. I wrote them about your accident."  
  
Ginny and Harry waved as they left the room.  
  
"Please, can I read this letter before my rest?" Ron asked the nurse. She nodded and went into her office. Ron hurriedly tore apart the envelope and unfolded the letter. It was on stationary, with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans as the border. He started to read it.  
  
"Dearest Brother, or should we say Blunder?  
  
Don't get hit again! Remember, you and Ginny are the only sane people left in this family, and we need YOU to carry on the Weasley men!  
  
Just kidding Ron, we hope you heal soon! Write us back when you do!  
  
Love,  
  
F+G"  
  
Towards the end of the letter was a picture of Fred and George. They looked more adult now. George's hair was slightly longer than Fred's, but Fred had seemed to take a liking to hats. Nevertheless, they still had the same Weasley face.  
  
Ron yawned. He slowly closed his eyes and he drifted away into sleep.  
  
--  
  
Ginny walked into the Girl's dormitory. She was welcomed by a very strange smell, which made her head spin. "What on Earth is that?" She said worriedly.  
  
Hermione giggled. "It's nail polish. My mum sent some to me." She held up her right hand, showing Ginny the bright red nails. Ginny's face looked confused. Hermione widened her eyes. "You've never painted your nails before? It must be a muggle thing then, my mum always painted my nails. If you want, after I'm finished with my left hand, I'll do yours."  
  
"Sure!" Ginny said excitedly. Minutes later, Ginny's nails were being painted my the strange liquid. As Hermione was making Ginny's right index finger red, Ginny remembered something. "I visited Ron today."  
  
"Really?" Hermione said, with extreme interest in her voice. Ginny nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he's talking and everything. Still can't leave the bed though." Ginny paused. "He seemed really disgusted with Cho." Ginny paused again in amazement, as she was staring at her shiny nails. "I think he's losing interest."  
  
Hermione sighed. "Ginny, get over it. He fancies her, not me. Can we please not dwell on this matter?"  
  
Ginny sighed sadly. "You need to visit him. Why don't you want to?"  
  
"It's not appropriate." Hermione mumbled as she finished both of Ginny's hands. "Don't touch anything, or they will look horrible." Hermione said, reffering to the nails. "Wait about five minutes for it to dry."  
  
Ginny nodded. "Ok. But, why isn't it appropriate?" Ginny questioned again, getting back on subject. "You're not making sense Hermione."  
  
"It makes perfect sense to me. I shouldn't interfere with their relationship." Hermione said quietly.  
  
"How is that interfering? You're visiting an ill friend!" Ginny shrieked, trying to talk some sense into the brunette.  
  
Hermione shot a cold look at Ginny. "I told you, it's not appropriate. Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Hermione took out a History of Magic textbook. "I need to study. I have to know all of these weird facts for tomorrow. It's getting late anyway. Goodbye, Ginny." Hermione walked toward the common room.  
  
---  
  
Ok, next chapter's done! No more vacation! Yay! Review more! Please? =D  
  
amaya 


	9. Chapter Eight :: Voices

I know, I'm horrible. I'm sorry for the long string of nothing. We've been having some family problems, and fanfiction doesn't help much. =\ So, I'll be trying to write more often, just maybe not everyday. Alright? =) Sorry again!  
  
Reviews! Thanks muykiay, Wandering-Storyteller, tje-82871, Hermione, fredngeorgegirl, msweasley, katshadow89, Goddess Of Gryffindor, Julie, cassgrl087, beckie13, The guy, and Snowy!  
  
Now, onto the story!  
  
---  
  
Hermione shot a cold look at Ginny. "I told you, it's not appropriate. Can we please not talk about this anymore?" Hermione took out a History of Magic textbook. "I need to study. I have to know all of these weird facts for tomorrow. It's getting late anyway. Goodbye, Ginny." Hermione walked toward the common room.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"Way to go, Hermione." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione said coldly. She was sitting on her favorite chair, trying to memorize facts in the common room. She was unsuccessful, though, as she couldn't stop thinking about how cruel she was to Ginny, and how she missed Ron. "Who's there?" She asked again, more nervously.  
  
"You shouldn't be talking to yourself. It's gives everyone the idea that you're mad." A different voice said. Hermione turned around.  
  
"What's the matter?" Harry asked worriedly.  
  
Hermione stumbled to think of a lie. Her eyebrows scrunched in all directions, then finally saying, "History of Magic tomorrow. I'm-having trouble learning about..." She flipped to a random page in her page in her book, and pointed. "...this!"  
  
Harry took the book away from her, and skimmed over the page. "You're having trouble learning about the index?" His face became puzzled.  
  
Hermione sighed. She wasn't in the mood to try and lie. "Harry, can you just leave me be?" Hermione whispered sadly. Harry could tell she was serious. He nodded.  
  
"If you need me, I'll be sleeping. Feel free to wake me up." He smiled. Harry was trying to cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work. He walked into his dormitory.  
  
"It's about time he left. I never liked that Potter." A voice said. It was the same voice from before.  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione whispered bitterly. She turned in all directions, but not another single body was in the common room.  
  
"Silly Hermione, you're brighter than that." The voice now seemed oddly familiar.   
  
Suddenly, Hermione's head felt like it was being hit repetitively with a hammer. Her hands shot up to the top of her head, and she dug her fingers in her hair. Moments later, the pain lifted, and she fell asleep on the couch.  
  
--  
  
"Where am I?" Hermione thought aloud, her voice oddly hoarse, as she walked into a strange room. The walls were completely bare, showing only gray paint. She kept walking into the room, and in the distance she saw three familiar figures. She ran towards them. As Hermione got closer, she realized it was Harry, Ginny, and another Hermione. "Who are you?" Hermione said to her double, her voice squeaking.  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ginny fell to their knees, and Hermione saw another familar figure behind them. It was Ron, and he lay pale and lifeless on a bed.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Hermione shrieked in panic.  
  
"How could you do this, Hermione?" Ginny asked the Hermione double. It was obvious that Ginny only saw one Hermione. A tear fell from Ginny's left eye. "Why did you kill him? I thought you loved him, you wanted to be with him..."  
  
"I do!" The hoarse Hermione squeaked.  
  
Hermione #2 did a slight movement of her head. Harry and Ginny both became limp. Their upper bodies fell to the ground.  
  
The hoarse Hermione squeaked, and started to cry. The Hermione double looked at her.  
  
Hermione's head started searing with pain again, and she screamed as loud as she could, as to chase the pain away...  
  
"Pin her down!" An old voice demanded. Hermione's eyes suddenly shot open, and she saw Harry, Ginny, and the Nurse. Each of them had their wands out, and Hermione's limbs were stuck to the bed she was on.  
  
"She's awake!" Ginny yelled happily. Harry gave a sigh of relief, and the Nurse looked puzzled.  
  
"What was that all about dear?" The Nurse asked Hermione. Her limbs were now freed.  
  
"What was what about? I barely moved! But my head..." Hemione rubbed her skull.  
  
The three scoffed. "Your hands were practically glued to your head, and your legs were thrashing about. You call that barely moving?"  
  
Hermione became pale. She just had a bad dream.... No, more than a dream. She's never reacted to a dream like this before.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat. Confused on why her voice was still hoarse, she spoke. "Can you guys please, leave? I need some time...to myself." The circle of three nodded, said their wishes, and left.  
  
Hermione was left in a cold sweat. She was having difficulty breathing.  
  
"You okay?" A quiet voice said. Hermione jerked her head to the left and saw Ron in the bed next to hers. She had forgotten about him being here too.  
  
Hermione's breathing returned to normal, and she felt as nothing had happened. "I'm OK." She said cheerfully. "How about you?"  
  
"I've been better." Ron sat up. "They think I should be walking around in, maybe a few days."  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's great."  
  
The two stared into each others eyes, not realizing they were doing so. They started for about five minutes, but it felt like five seconds.  
  
The door shot open. "Ron!!" an obnoxiously familar voice shouted. "I'm so glad you're alright!" It was Cho.  
  
"Hey, Cho." said Ron, trying to sound happy.  
  
Hermione suddenly felt exhausted, and she fell asleep once again.  
  
--  
  
Ron got out of the hospital wing in four days, and was perfectly normal. Hermione, however, slept for three weeks straight. Harry, Ginny, and Ron visited her daily. What Harry and Ginny didn't know was Ron was visiting her at night too, alone. When Hermione finally awakened, she was greeted by the three. She didn't realize she had slept so long.  
  
Time passed very quickly, and Hermione seldom spoke to Ron. She kept strongest ties with Ginny. Finally, the day before the Ending Ball had approached. The Hogwarts Staff had arranged a trip to Diagon Ally for everyone going to the Ending Ball, to get whatever they needed. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione seperated in a group of their own.  
  
"Why don't we visit Fred and George?" Ginny suggested. The three agreed, and headed towards the Joke shop. As they entered, they were greeted by a large multicolored Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean.  
  
"Erm, can we please see Fred and George Weasley?" Ron asked the bean. The bean ran off, and then two redheaded adults came running toward the group.  
  
"Why hello there!" Fred shouted as he made Ron's hair as messy as possible. "Good thing you're not dead, right??" He said cheerfully. Ron snickered.  
  
"Looks like Little Ronnie's filling out, eh Fred?" George said as he looked over Ron. Ron blushed.  
  
"Hey, don't forget me!!" Ginny said cheerfully, trying to draw attention towards herself.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course." George said looking her over. "Don't worry Ginny, you've filled out pretty well too."  
  
Fred elbowed George. "You're not supposed to look at your sister like that, George!" Fred said jokingly.  
  
"But she doesn't LOOK LIKE my SISTER!" George laughed.  
  
"You two haven't changed one bit." Ginny joked.  
  
George directed his attention to Hermione. "Wow! Look at THAT beauty! Now, SHE'S not my sister, so I can look at her, right?" George said in a jokingly tone.  
  
Hermione's face turned bright red. Obviously, she didn't hear the joke.  
  
"Yup, you're right about that, George!" Fred said, also not seriously. "I'm surprised little Ronnie hasn't snatched her up!" Ron blushed again.  
  
"Hey, look Fred! There's Harry!" George said, pointing.  
  
"You look much better, Potter. Nice and tall." Fred said in a satisfied tone.  
  
"You two don't look so bad yourselves." Harry said back. Fred and George nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we've filled out, haven't we George?" Fred said, looking himself over.  
  
"Just look at these legs!" George said, exposing his limbs. "Sheer beauty." The twins laughed.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock in the store. "Oh, we must be going." She said dissapointedly. "We're here on school business, you know the drill."  
  
Fred and George nodded. "Nice seeing you again. Come back soon!" They said in unsion.  
  
The group of four left the store.  
  
"Ron and I have to go look for suits." Harry said.  
  
Ginny nodded. "Well, me and Hermione must get dresses, so why don't we split up?"  
  
The four nodded in agreement.  
  
The two girls headed to "Ball Beauties", a new formalwear shop.  
  
"So, how are you feeling?" Ginny asked Hermione as they skimmed the racks.  
  
Hermione picked up a blue dress and looked it over. "I suppose I'm okay, why do you ask?" She held on to the blue dress, and kept looking over the rack.  
  
Ginny looked over a black dress in extreme interest. "Well, you've been unusually quiet. I mean, barely talking to anyone."  
  
"She knows." A voice said. This was the voice Hermione had heard many times before, and had gotten used to it.  
  
"No she doesn't, shut up." Hermione whispered to the voice.  
  
"What? Don't mumble, Hermione." Ginny said as she kept the dress and continued looking.  
  
"I'm quite content being quiet. It's more peaceful." Hermione now had four dresses on her arm. "I'm going to try these on."  
  
Ginny nodded. "I'm still looking, go ahead."  
  
Ginny had picked three more dresses when Hermione had came out in a stunning dress.  
  
"This is the one I like best, the other one's didn't look right." Hermione said modestly.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny gasped, looking amazed. "You look fabulous!"  
  
Hermione tilted her head. "Really?" She spinned and the dress slightly flared on the bottom. "You think so?"  
  
Ginny nodded. "That's the dress for you. Buy that one."  
  
Hermione smiled and went back into the dressing room. "I'm going to try mine on!" Ginny said loudly.  
  
Hermione came out in her Gryffindor robes again, and went to pay for her dress. She was handing over a few Galleons when Ginny came out in her favorite gown.  
  
Hermione smiled. "That's beautiful, Ginny."  
  
Ginny twirled. "Yes, I like it too. Finish paying, I want to buy this beauty." Ginny walked back in the dressing room.  
  
Hermione nodded and finished spending her money. Ginny had come out, and finished paying for hers too.  
  
"Is that all we need?" Hermione asked Ginny.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. You think the guys are ready?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Apparate?" Ginny nodded back.  
  
The two girls used the newly learned apperate skill, and a crack later, they were in front of Ron and Harry on the sidewalk.  
  
"We've been waiting here for hours! Where have you two been?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, hush." Ginny scolded. "We're right on time." Ginny pointed at the large clock about a mile away.  
  
"Let's go." Ron lead the way.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, practically every student was in the Entrance Hall, showing off what they bought to others.  
  
"Come on, why won't you show us?" Ron begged to the two girls. They both shook their heads.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
---  
  
WHOA! Long chapter! Took me a couple hours to write! Does that make up for lost time? I hope so!  
  
Review, please!!  
  
amaya 


	10. Chapter Nine :: Ready?

My email is so messed up. It only gave me three review alerts, then I looked at the actual review page and saw a lot more! So I'm happy again =) Thanks for reviewing lovely, Hermione, muykiay, Gigi Rose, tephys, cassgrl087, Julie, tje-82871, ****, Ilovetheweasleys, and IceLily!  
  
And I am going to take the time to say I am truly amazed at how many people have responded to this story. I can't believe people actually are enjoying my writing. So, I just want to thank anyone that has ever read my work, it feels good to know people care about what happens.  
  
Hooray! Onto the story...  
  
---  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts, practically every student was in the Entrance Hall, showing off what they bought to others.  
  
"Come on, why won't you show us?" Ron begged to the two girls. They both shook their heads.  
  
"You'll have to wait and see like everyone else." Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
---  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Harry, I have a really horrible feeling about tomorrow." Ron was lying on his bed, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
Harry plopped down on his own bed, which was right next to Ron's. "Why do you say that? The Ending Ball is tomorrow! I'm delighted."  
  
Ron sighed. "Of course you are. You're going with the person you WANT to go with. I'm stuck with Childish Cho."  
  
Harry chuckled at the nickname. "Well Ron, just do the best you can to enjoy yourself. This Ending Ball only happens once, so make the most of it."  
  
Ron nodded, and shut the curtains circling his bed.  
  
Ron was awakened by the frantic and excited voices of the men of Gryffindor. Ron opened his curtains to find out what all the noise was about. He first laid eyes on Neville.  
  
"Neville!" Ron called, half sleeping, to the round Gryffindor. Neville hobbled over to Ron's bed.  
  
"Did you hear? Did you hear, Ron?" Neville said with relief in his voice. Ron shook his head. "They've cancelled the classes for the seventh years until the term is over! For celebration! Isn't that fantastic?" Neville's eyes twinkled.  
  
Ron was suddenly wide awake. "Finally, no more Snape!!" he shouted in relief. The rest of the Gryffindors shouted in agreement.  
  
"You seventh years are just full of luck. I still have to take classes." Ginny had just walked in the Boy's Dormitory.  
  
Ron stuck out his tongue and made a raspberry noise. Ginny did the same back.  
  
Harry patted Ginny on the back. "It's okay, at least you get to go the Ball, right?" Ginny nodded.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"She's already at breakfast. She woke up extra early today for some reason." Ginny said.  
  
"Well, she had the right idea." Ron's stomach made a rumbling noise. "I'm hungry. Anyone else up for some breakfast?" Harry and Ginny mumbled in agreement.  
  
As the three were walking down the Grand Staircase, talking about Fred and George's Shop, they were interrupted by an obnoxious voice coming from behind.  
  
"Oh, Ron!!" Cho yelled in a sing-song tone. Ron cringed.  
  
"You guys keep going. I'll handle this one." He said to Harry and Ginny. They kept walking, and Ron turned around.  
  
Cho was running unusually fast down the stairs. When she was about five steps away, she jumped on him. Her arms became fully extended, and she wrapped them around Ron's neck. Ron wasn't expecting this, and the impact made Ron and the attached Cho tumble down the stairs. Two seconds later, they landed on the platform of the second floor.  
  
"What was that for?!" Ron shouted as he was pulling Cho's limbs off him.   
  
Cho shrieked. "You were supposed to catch me!!" She stood up and examined her body. She gasped. "Look at this!!" She shoved her right wrist in his face. It was black and blue. "Now I'm going to have to cover this up with some ugly bracelet! Thanks a lot, Ron!"  
  
Ron stood up and rubbed his head. "First of all, this wasn't my fault! YOU jumped on ME!" Ron got closer to her. "Second of all, do you not care that my head was practically busted open?!" He was now in her face. "And third of all, what would you have done if the staircases had changed. We would've fallen to our bloody death!!"  
  
Cho giggled and put a finger to Ron's mouth. "You know have cute you look when you're angry, right?" She ruffled his hair. "And the dominance, the need to have control over me, it's so... attractive." Cho whispered seductively. "See you at the Ball."  
  
Ron couldn't help but blush as Cho outlined his bottom lip with her nail, then walked back up the staircase. He mumbled something, then headed towards the Grand Hall.  
  
"It's about time you got here!" Harry said while shoving a biscuit in his mouth.  
  
Ginny swallowed her salad before speaking. "What took you? Hermione's already left, you've taken so long!"  
  
Ron's heart sank in sadness, but did not show it. He just grunted, and sat on the bench beside Harry.  
  
The day quickly passed as seventh years all around the school wandered the grounds of Hogwarts. Some were playing Quidditch, some were endlessly eating the the Great Hall, and some were just hanging out. Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were scrambling to get ready for the Ball.  
  
"Hurry, Hermione!" Ginny squealed impatiently. Hermione was repainting Ginny's nails a color to match her dress.  
  
"Stop moving!" Hermione scolded. "You'll make me get paint all over the place.."  
  
Ginny scoffed and sat still until Hermione was finished.  
  
"Now, don't let your nails touch anything or else we'll have to do it all over again..." Hermione said, while putting away the bottle of color. She took out another bottle, to match her own dress, and started painting her own nails.  
  
"Ooh, Hermione, I'm so excited!" Ginny said as she held her dress against her. "In just two hours we are going to be at a BALL. At Hogwarts! And I'm going the be with Harry..." Ginny sighed dreamily and fell back onto her bed.  
  
"Lucky you..." Hermione mumbled as she finished off her right hand.  
  
Ginny sat up. Her face became very saddened. "I'm sorry you don't have a date, Hermione."  
  
"Yeah, well, me too." Hermione said in a sad tone.  
  
Ginny walked over to Hermione's bed and got right in her face. "Stand up!" Hermione didn't budge. Ginny growled. "Stand up!!!" She said even more sternly. Hermione sighed, finished her left hand, then got out of her bed and stood up.  
  
Expecting something loud or painful, Hermione closed her eyes and braced herself. She was surprised at what she saw when she opened her eyes. Ginny was hugging Hermione. "What are you doing?"  
  
Ginny let go. "You don't need a date to have fun. I've got a good feeling about tonight." Ginny's eyes twinkled. "Now, chin up, and be happy."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Thanks, Ginny." Hermione took her dress out of her trunk, and smiled again at the redhaired heroin. Ginny smiled back. Hermione closed the curtains around her bed, and put her dress on. Ginny did the same.  
  
"How do I look, Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron looked him over. "The same as you do everyday. Just with a suit on."  
  
Harry grinned. "Good. I didn't want it to seem like I went out of my way."  
  
Ron chuckled. "So, uh, how do I look?"  
  
"The same as you do everyday. Just with a suit on." Harry laughed.  
  
Ron frowned. "But, I went out of my way!" He started to falsely cry. Harry laughed.  
  
"Today's the day." Harry said. "I have a good feeling about all of this. What about you?"  
  
"What do you think?" Ron rolled his eyes. "I'm stuck with Cho Chang, remember?" He sighed. "If I only knew a spell to make Cho into Hermione..."   
  
Harry laughed. "That would be useful."  
  
The door opened and Neville burst in. "What are you guy's waiting around for?" He asked the two.  
  
Ron pointed to the clock on the wall. "The Ball's not for another hour." Neville shook his head. Ron gave a confused grunt.  
  
"Everyone's going early. Y'Know, extending it." Neville gasped. "Where's Trevor? Don't tell me I left him in the Great Hall again..." Neville waddled out of the dorm.  
  
"Should we go early?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
---  
  
Ok, I kinda left ya a cliffie, I'm sorry! I promise to update VERY soon!  
  
Review!  
  
amaya 


	11. Chapter Ten :: Ending Ball

I'm sorry for all the spelling errors and such from the last chapter and possibly this one. I'm trying to not make you guys wait too much longer.  
  
Thanks for reviewing...ScotchTapeLvr, Katilina, Julie, bkyougotit, IceLily, Hermione, and tephys!!  
  
And TONS of thanks to DiamondTook and Crazy Girl for adding me to your fav authors list!  
  
All of you rock!  
  
There is mild language in this chapter, but nothing too foul. Just letting you know!  
  
---  
  
"Everyone's going early. Y'Know, extending it." Neville gasped. "Where's Trevor? Don't tell me I left him in the Great Hall again..." Neville waddled out of the dorm.  
  
"Should we go early?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Might as well. I've got nothing better to do."  
  
---  
  
Chapter Ten (wow! ten chapters, still like the story?)  
  
Harry and Ron walked into the Great Hall. It looked much different than it usually did. All the tables were gone, and there were just benches along one side of the wall. On another side of the room, there were refreshments. There was soft music playing, and various couples were dancing on the large dance floor. Ron looked around. No sign of Cho or Hermione. He sighed.  
  
Harry grunted. "Where's Ginny? I'm impatient."  
  
"Her and Hermione obviously didn't hear the early news." Ron said. The two sat down on the nearest bench to wait for their dates.  
  
"Oooh, Ronnie!" An obxious voice yelled minutes later. Ron looked up and he saw Cho running at him again.  
  
"Please, don't jump!!" Ron shouted.  
  
Cho stopped right in front of him. She giggled. "Silly Ron. Never wants any spontaneous action." Ron scoffed. "Don't I look fabulous?" Cho twirled to show off her dress. She was wearing a white strapless gown. Her hair was in low pigtails. She was wearing a thick matching bracelet to hide the bruise on her wrist.  
  
"Beautiful." Ron lied. Cho grinned.  
  
"I'm going to get some punch, ok?" Cho asked. Ron nodded.  
  
Harry gasped. "Look Ron, There's Ginny!" Harry pointed towards the door. She was wearing a blue halter style dress, and her hair was in a stylish low ponytail. "See you, Ron." Harry said as he got off the bench and walked towards Ginny. They immediately paired off and started dancing.  
  
More and more people entered the Great Hall. Hermione never showed. The most amusing person was Draco Malfoy, who had six girls on each arm. Ron got sick of waiting for Cho, and started to walk toward her.  
  
"Oh, Hey Ron! Sorry, I was just talking to Leena." Ron nodded. A new song had started blaring through the ceiling. It was a slow one. Cho gasped. "Oh, I just love this song. We must dance to it!" Ron gave a small groan, but then agreed to it.  
  
Cho put her hands behind Ron's neck, and he put his arms around her waist. Throughout the song, he desperately tried not to make eye contact with her.  
  
After about thirty seconds into the song, Cho grunted and posistioned his head to face her. "I'd like to see my date." She said in a catty tone. They stayed like this for a while, until Ron could not help but look beyond Cho.  
  
A vibrant figure was walking into the Great Hall. She was in a red slinky dress, that fell on her perfectly. The straps in the back crisscrossed three times, and at the end formed a stylish bow. Their hair was pulled back in a semi-high ponytail, except for two pieces hanging down onto the sides of their face. It was Hermione.  
  
Ron couldn't help but stare at her. Cho realized this after a while. "Hello?" She said impaitently. "Will you stop staring at that mudblood? You'd think after she was asleep for three weeks you'd forget about her. I should've made the bloody spell stronger."  
  
Ron looked at Cho in disgust. "You did that to her?" He said protectivly. He tooks his arms off her waist, and plucked her arms off him.  
  
Cho scoffed. "Yeah, so you'd pay more attention to me. Stupid Granger's always getting in the way of things. How I hate her." She giggled. "She should be hearing little voices too, if I did everything correctly."  
  
Ron's eyes narrowed in rage. "You bitch." He whispered.  
  
Cho gasped. "How dare you!" She slapped Ron on his cheek. Ron became even more enraged. He frantically looked side to side. On his right, he saw a cup of punch on a bench.  
  
"Here you go, little 'Choie'." Ron said mockingly. He threw the cup towards Cho's chest, where it hit. The cup spilled red punch on the middle of Cho's white gown.  
  
Ron walked away as Cho shrieked. Four of her friends came running towards her. Cho screamed lots of foul things at Ron, but he paid no mind.  
  
He drew closer to Ginny and Harry, who were still dancing. "What just happened?" Ginny whispered urgently to Ron.  
  
Ron told them both how Cho did everything to Hermione. Ginny's face was covered in disgust. "I can't believe she has the nerve physically harm someone like that. What a git..." Ginny said. Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
The three's discussion was inturrupted by a loud shriek from behind them. They turned around to see Hermione floating high above everyone, struggling to hold her dress down. Draco - who had his wand out - and his dates were laughing hysterically. Malfoy was trying to humiliate her, and it was working.  
  
"Where are the teachers?" Harry said with a hint of panic.  
  
Ginny looked at the clock. "We're still too early, that's why they're not here." She also said with panic.  
  
Ron said nothing, but charged forward and pounced on Malfoy. He was cauht off guard, and his spell broke, sending Hermione falling to the ground. Harry and Ginny caught her. She had a look of fright on her face as she kicked off her shoes and ran out of the Great Hall. Ron, not realizing Hermione had left, was in a brawl with Draco. No one was dancing anymore, they were all watching the Smackdown between the two. Ron eventually won the fight after obtaining Draco's wand and threatening to break it.  
  
"Good job, Ron." Ginny said as she patted his back. "Draco really deserved that." Harry nodded yet again in agreement.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked, out of breath.  
  
Harry and Ginny looked all around them. They had forgotten about her because they were entertained with the brawl. Harry shrugged.  
  
Ron's face became pale. His mind was swimming with thoughts. 'Is she okay? Where is she? Why would someone do that to her?'  
  
Ron frantically searched the Great Hall, only to see she wasn't there. He ran out the door and looked from left to right very fast. The Entrance Hall was unusually bare and silent, with not a person in sight. "Hermione!" He shouted. No answer. Tears started to well up in Ron's eyes. He ran outside. It was nighttime - each star was glowing in their own unique ways, and the air was comfortably chilled. Ron couldn't see very well in the dark, so he pulled out his wand. "Lumos!" He whispered, and a bright light appeared at the end of his wand. He looked to his left, and saw a familiar figure sitting down and leaning against the wall. It was Hermione, and her face gave off an aura of sadness.  
  
"Guess you found me then." Hermione said quietly, looking at the ground to the right of her. Ron sat down in front of her. "Cho's probably missing you."  
  
Ron scoffed. "She's not missing me, I'm almost positive." He set his wand down beside him, but it still gave off light.  
  
Hermione blinked twice. "Why are you here?"  
  
"That's a stupid question." Ron chuckled.  
  
"Lots of stupid things happen when you're around me." Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
Ron shook his head in disbelief. "No... No Hermione. Everything's right when I'm around you. It's the total opposite." Ron said, putting a hand on her right shoulder. Hermione turned her head and finally looked him in the eye. Her eyes were bloodshot. Ron smiled. She gave a smirk back. Ron used his free hand to dig in his pocket. He pulled out a gold bracelet with two charms.  
  
Hermione gasped. "What's this?" She whispered.  
  
"It's yours. Take it." Ron smiled as Hermione held the bracelet. It shined brightly from the wand's light.  
  
Hermione's eyes twinkled. "I can't- It's the- You remember that?" Hermione was now examining the piece of jewelry. Two crowns hung from a small gold chain. The two crowns were from two Wizard's Chess pieces, the King and the Queen.  
  
"The Queen put up a fight." Ron chuckled.  
  
Hermione put the bracelet on her right wrist. She looked at Ron's hand that was on her shoulder, and placed hers on it, lacing her fingers between his. The wand's light gave out, leaving everything very dark.  
  
Both Ron and Hermione's hearts were racing. Their faces drew closer and closer, until their lips locked for the first time. Their feelings had been bottled in so long, and this kiss was an outlet. The kiss was a pure kiss, one produced by true emotion. After about two minutes, the kiss was broken. Unlacing and then relacing their hands to a more comfortable position, the two walked back to the Entrance Hall. It was still bare, and the only sound was the music from the Ball being muffled by the walls. The two walked hand and hand up the Grand Staircase, past the painting, and into the Gryffindor Common Room. Ron layed down on the couch, and Hermione layed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her, and the two fell asleep together.  
  
---  
  
That's so sweet! ::cries::  
  
But, this is NOT the end of the story! So don't forget about it! ::wink::  
  
Review please! I hope you liked it!  
  
amaya 


End file.
